The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache hybrid and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Agapd’. ‘Agapd’ is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Agapd’ arose as part of an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands with the goal of developing new cultivars of Agastache with well-branched and compact plant habits, healthy foliage, resistance against fungal diseases, long flower spikes and unique flower colors.
‘Agapd’ derived from open pollination of an unnamed and unpatented proprietary plant of Agastache from the Inventor's breeding program in August of 2009. The male parent is therefore unknown. The new cultivar was selected from amongst the resulting seedlings as a single unique plant in July of 2010.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in May of 2011 in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.